Kori
by T-Kat
Summary: So Kori Michaels comes to RAW, she manages to gain a love interest with Jeff Hardy, and she reeks havoc. A chip off the ole' block.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC

Rating: T

Summary: Kori Michaels, Shawn Michaels' daughter comes to the WWE and makes friends, enemies, and more enemies. (Sorry, bad summary)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in RAW or in the WWE (including Jeff Hardy )

**Chapter 1**

Kori Michaels walked silently down the corridor glaring at every single guy that wolf-whistled. She was used to it though, she was very pretty with hazel-nut eyes and dark brown hair down to the middle of her back. She knocked on the door in front of her which just so happened to be labeled 'DX'. She knocked on the door and waited patiently.

The door opened and a pair of huge arms surrounded her.

Through her fits of giggles she managed to say "Hey, Hunter."

"Hey, how are things going?"

She looked up at him, "Good, actually, in fact I have a meeting with the GM (Coachman) right now to see if I can join RAW, maybe have some fun and join up with DX!"

"Very cool, that sounds awesome, I'll keep my fingers crossed."

"Yeah, hey if you see my dad could you tell him where I am, 'kay?" she asked pleadingly

"Sure thing, Kori."

She went out the door and down a couple hallways before she stopped right outside the General Managers office.

She was about to knock when she heard voices from behind the door. Kori silently opened the door and suddenly felt three pairs of questioning eyes on her.

"Ah, Kori, good you're here. Matt, Jeff, meet Kori, Shawn Michaels' daughter," Coachman said.

The Hardy Boyz' eyes went up in surprise.

"You're HBK's daughter?" Matt asked while she shook his and Jeff's hand.

Yep, can't you tell?" Kori asked smirking.

"Well boys," Coach cut in, "You got that match against Edge and Orton tonight for the tag team titles."

"Cool. See yah Kori," Jeff whispered so he wouldn't anger Coachman, which was very easy to do."

"So you want to be on RAW?" Coach asked.

"Well yeah I have all my life."

"How about I give you a match tonight against lets say…Victoria to see if you'll be good enough for the company."

"All right I'll just get my outfit on, when's the match then?" Kori asked.

"At the beginning of the show, the very first match, so be ready," Coach said.

Kori left the GM's office with a cocky smirk on her face.

"The saints are coming, the saints are…" Kori sang quietly to herself while putting on her makeup when there was a series of rapid knocks on her door.

"Come in!" Kori screamed.

"Hell-oo," HBK said.

"Hey dad," she gave him a quick hug.

"Why in the world are you dressed in ring attire?"

"Oh, I've got a match against Victoria tonight to 'see if I'm good enough for the company' as Coachman put it" she replied with a no sense of emotion when she repeated what Coachman said.

"Oh I hate him, but sweet, good luck. I just wanted to tell you that Hunter and I are going to a bar tonight with some of the guys and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with."

"Yeah just how I pictured the night after my first match, hanging out with a bunch of old male wrestlers who can only hold down four beers or three whiskey shots," Kori replied with sort of suspicious look in her eye.

"Har-har," Shawn said sarcastically. "So I'm going to venture a guess at that that was a no?"

"That's a no, I've got to go to my match-love you"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out, slamming the door behind her. Shawn just shook his head and laughed.

**AN**: Okay so that is the first chapter, now if you are going to review I accept flames but please don't make it too explosive if it is one, I accept good reviews even more but you gotta do what you gotta do. Anyways I've got an idea for the next chapter but from there I'm just gonna play it by ear, I will accept any ideas because I get writers block a lot.

**Next Chapter:** The match between Kori and Victoria

**Preview: **Kori did a unique type of Stratusfear, but instead of using her ankles to grip Victoria's neck she sat up on her shoulders and gripped her neck with her thighs, flipping Victoria. The Thigh Scraper.

**PEACE! T-Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC

Rating: T

Summary: Kori Michaels, Shawn Michaels' daughter, comes to the WWE and makes friends, enemies, and more enemies. (Sorry, bad summary)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the WWE (including Jeff Hardy frowny face)

**Chapter 2**

Victoria's music came blasting on and she came down the ramp looking PMS-y as usual. She stood waiting in the ring.

"Our next diva is from San Antonio, Texas," Lillian said smiling as thousands of fans screamed. "She is Shawn Michaels' daughter, here she is Kori Michaels!"

The Pussy-Cat Dolls' 'Don't Cha' came on and Kori walked down the ramp waving to the fans who were screaming their heads off. The King was screaming something about how he was in love.

Kori bent over the second rope to get into the ring and went over to the turnbuckles and raised her arms to the audience, she jumped down and blew a long kiss to all of the audience members. Victoria had an evil grimace on her face as she looked on. Kori looked determined as the bell rang and she exchanged blows with Victoria.

"Great," Victoria said with a cocky smirk on her face. "Another washed up bikini model that I can destroy!"

"I've never actually been a bikini model," Kori replied angrily as she put Victoria in a headlock.

Victoria punched her way out of it and kicked Kori hard in the stomach. Kori keeled over and Victoria jumped on top of her and began a relentless beating on her face. Kori put her thumb in Victoria's eye, temporarily blinding her. Victoria climbed up the turnbuckles to the top rope, Kori got up and punched her a few times in the face causing Victoria to sit down. Kori then did a unique type of Stratusfear, but instead of using her ankles to grip Victoria's neck she sat up on her shoulders and gripped her neck with her thighs, flipping Victoria. The Thigh Scraper.

Victoria was struggling to get up, she crawled over to the corner of the ring to re-cooperate. Kori smiled to herself and went over to the opposite corner much to the confusion of the crowd, but then she started to tune up the band.

"One!...Two!...Three!..." the crowd chanted in unison with Kori's foot.

Victoria turned around and Kori did the Sweet Chin Music! Victoria went down. Kori quickly covered her getting the 1,2,3 easily.

"Here is your winner," Lillian said enthusiastically. "Kori!"

All of the fans screamed in acceptance.

**AN: **All right second chapter over with! I'm also almost down with the third chapter and I don't know how many chapters there'll be so don't ask. Please review (or flame, I accept the criticism)

**Preview:** Kori looked up and instantly recognized the multi-colored hair. She smirked faintly.

**Thanks For Reading! T-Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC

Rating: T

Summary: Kori Michaels, Shawn Michaels' daughter, comes to the WWE and makes friends, enemies, and more enemies (Sorry, bad summary)

**Chapter 3**

Kori walked down the hallways trying to get to the GM's office when she ran into somebody.

"Oof," she fell to the ground.

Kori looked up and instantly recognized the multi-colored hair. She smirked faintly.

"Oh, man, I am so sorry!" Jeff said as he picked her up.

"Oh no problem, it was my fault anyway, I was running too fast."

"Well in that case I'm not as sorry."

She laughed. Kori noticed the watch on his arm and grabbed it.

"Sorry but I've got to go see Coachman," she said sullenly.

"Oh yeah to see if you can join RAW, good luck, and great job on your match just now, nice move by the way. What do you call it?"

"Oh, uh, the Thigh Scraper," Kori replied a little bit embarrassed.

"Cool name, so see you later?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, see yah," she said as she walked away.

Kori stood nervously in front of Coachman's office. She quickly patted down her clothes and straightened out her hair. Again, she was about to knock but she heard yelling and objects being thrown. She made a questioning look as she knocked on the door. Kori heard a loud 'Come in!' and she went in. For the second time that day she felt three pairs of eyes on her as she walked over to the leather couch Coachman's office.

"Kori!" Coachman said gleefully "Great job on your match tonight! I was just about to call you for you to sign your contract. Edge, Orton."

Orton and Edge looked at Coachman and frowned. Kori knew that this was not good.

"Fine, we'll go. But Coachman, if we lose the titles tonight I will slam your face into a brick wall. Edge growled.

The tag-team champions headed to the door as Orton looked back at Kori, she glared at him.

"Okay, then," Kori said slowly once they were gone. "So what type of things are in my contract?"

"Well just things like what would happen if you got severly injured and what type of matches you'll do." Coach replied.

"Oh, I'll do any type of match, I'll even go up against guys."

"Alright then, just sign that and initial that and we'll be done here."

"Okay, thanks, bye." Kori said.

Kori left Coach's office doing a little dance down the hallways to her dad's locker room. Once she opened the door she was bombarded by a bunch of 'congrats' and 'good job's. All of a sudden Coach came through the door.

"Hey Kori," Coach said breathlessly. "You want to be the special guest referee for tonight's tag team championship match?"

"Of course! I'll go and get ready right away!" She exclaimed as she pulled Coach out of the door.

Shawn Michaels came in through another door right when they left. He was carrying a cake that said 'Congratulations'.

"Where'd she go?" He asked.

**AN:** Whoo! Another chapter done, two chapters in one day, I am on a roll!

I'll probably write a few chapters this weekend and take a little break. But I'm always open to suggestions!

**Thanks For Reading! **

**Kisses! T-Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC

Rating: T

Summary: Kori Michaels, Shawn Michaels' daughter, comes to the WWE and makes friends, enemies, and more enemies (Sorry, bad summary)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the WWE, because if I did I would be uber rich

**Chapter 4**

Kori's music hit once both teams were in the ring. This time she came down the ramp more enthusiastically, jumping up and down, smiling, and waving. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt (like the one Candice Michelle wore as a special guest referee when Torrie Wilson faced Mickie James) and a short black skirt.

Kori slowly got into the ring and asked the guys who was going to start, Matt and Edge. She signaled for the bell and the match began.

Matt and Edge exchanged quite a few blows until Edge pulled Matt down by his hair and Kori had to pull him back.

"No pulling the hair!" she screamed at him.

Of course Edge being the jerk that he is pushed Kori for making him stop beating up on Matt. Now Kori was pissed. She slapped him hard across the face. Edge staggered backwards but quickly ran forward and clothes-lined Kori.

"Oh my god!" she screamed out in pain as she lied on the mat trying to re-cooperate.

Meanwhile back in the match, Edge and Matt had both tagged in their partners. Jeff had Orton lying down on the mat so he went to go and check on Kori who was under the bottom rope, clutching her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked leaning over her limp body.

"Yeah, I'm fine…LOOK OUT!" she screamed as Orton hit Jeff in the back with his fists.

Orton picked up Jeff and RKO'd him. He went for the cover and Kori had no choice but to make the three count. Their music came on as Kori lifted their arms up and handed them their titles. Matt and Jeff had left the arena. Edge speared Kori and Orton was about to RKO her when DX came out for the save.

**Later On That Night**

"Oh my god where am I?" Kori asked groggily as she sat up.

"You're in our locker room, you took quite a beating out there honey," Shawn said with concern.

"Yeah but don't worry, we kicked Orton and Edge's asses for you." Hunter said angrily.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go to the Hardy's locker room to apologize," she said while slowly getting up.

"You shouldn't be getting up you know, you suffered a minor concussion," explained an EMT without any concern.

"Screw that, see you later," Kori said as she made her way out the door ignoring all of the protesting voices.

Kori walked with a limp down the hallway to the Hardy's locker room. She knocked and the door was opened quickly.

"Hi Matt," she said looking at him.

"Hey, come on in," he led her into the room.

She spotted Jeff immediately. He engulfed her into a huge hug.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, listen, "I'm sorry about the match. I didn't mean for you to get RKO'd," Kori explained sincerely.

"It's alright," he said. "It was Edge and Orton's fault, not yours"

He let go of her and she smiled.

"Alright I should go, my dad's gonna be really worried."

Kori opened the door to leave.

"Hey, Kori I was wondering…" Jeff said.

"What?"

"Did you, I don't know, maybe want to go out to dinner next week before RAW?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure" she said

Kori shut the door and did the moonwalk down the hallway.

In the Hardy's locker room Jeff pumped his fists in the air. Matt rolled his eyes.

**AN: **Wow I am so happy; I've finished this chapter and finally got Jeff and Kori together! Thanks to all you reviewers, it really means a lot to hear that you like my story. The next chapter is going to be all about the dinner and stuff, so there probably isn't going to be any wrestling in it.

**Adios! T-Kat!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC

Rating: T

Summary: Kori Michaels, Shawn Michaels' daughter, comes to the WWE and makes friends, enemies, and more enemies (Sorry, bad summary)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the WWE

**AN:** This chapter is dedicated to MissPhilippinesSuperStar for reviewing so many times.

THANK YOU to all reviewers.

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, you're hot," Kori was telling herself while getting ready for her date with Jeff. "You are so hot, you're magma. Come on Kori you've been on dates before, it's just a guy."

She looked through her closet and found a red sequined halter top and Baby Phat jeans. She wore her Aldos and looked in the mirror, quickly putting on her makeup and waited for Jeff to come.

Outside her door Jeff was wringing his hands nervously.

"Okay, just knock and when she opens the door give her the flowers and tell her how great she looks. Good," he told himself.

He was wearing a striped shirt and loose fitting jeans, he also had on a pair of K-Swiss tennis.

Jeff knocked on her door slowly. She ran down the stairs and when she opened the door Jeff's eyes went wide. She was drop-dead gorgeous. He gave her the flowers.

"They're gorgeous! Thank you. I'll just put them on the table and put them in a vase when I get back." Kori said quickly.

So she set them down and shut her door. They walked down the path to Jeff's car and they took off towards the restatraunt. They made small talk about who they thought would win the matches on RAW, including the match that was set up between Edge and Kori that night. Finally, they arrived at the restaraunt.

"I'm so glad that you picked this place Jeff," Kori said thankfully. "It's secluded and not too fancy, I like more laid back places."

'Oh thank god she likes it' Jeff thought as he silently did a Hail Mary.

Kori and Jeff ate and talked about different things like what she was going to do to Edge when she got her hands on him.

"I'm going to try out this submission move I made tonight, embarrass him you know?" Kori said jovially as she ate more of her spaghetti.

"I hope you do, he deserves it, he's done so many things to people, embarrassing things, it'll be good to see him embarrassed," Jeff replied coolly.

When they were done eating they got into the car and drove off to the arena in San Antonio **(they were in San Antonia just not near the arena)**. Jeff walked Kori to her locker room.

"Jeff this was such a great evening, I hope we can do it again sometime." Kori said as they stood in front of her door.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Jeff said calmly, but doing a little dance on the inside.

Jeff didn't know whether or not to kiss her because it was their first date. He started to leave when Kori grabbed his arm and pulled him into a very hot kiss.

"See you later Jeff," Kori said as she shut the door leaving a star-struck Jeff standing in the middle of the hall.

Later on that night, Kori got a call from Coachman telling her that her match against Edge was going to be a No-Disqualification Match. Now this was the best night of her life. She called up her dad and Hunter **(DX of course)** and devised a plan with them on how to destroy Rated RKO.

**AN:** Yes another chapter done, the next chapter will have the match between Kori and Edge. There will be a unexpected visitor though (really not who'd you expect, or maybe you do). Thanks to everyone who reviews, you're keeping this story alive. Please review!

**THANKS! Au revoir! T-Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC and Matt Hardy/?

Rating: T

Summary: Kara Michaels, Shawn Michaels' daughter, comes to the WWE and makes friends, enemies, and more enemies (Sorry, bad summary)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the WWE

**Chapter 6**

Thousands of fans were screaming loudly as Monday Night RAW began.

"Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada," Lillian said as she stood in the middle of the ring. "Being led to the ring by Randy Orton weighing 240 pounds, EDGE!"

Edge's music was blaring and he and Orton were walking cockily down the ramp. Every single fan in the audience booed. He and Orton stood in the ring.

"Introducing second from San Antonio, Texas being led to the ring by D-Generation X, Kori Michaels!" Lillian yelled while the audience went ballistic, rooting for their home-town girl.

Kori's new theme song 'Baby Boy' by Beyonce and Sean Paul was ringing through the arena while Kori, Shawn, and Hunter (carrying his signature sledge-hammer) walked down the ramp all glaring at the tag-team champions.

The match started out with just Kori and Edge in the ring, exchanging punches and a few forearms.

"Why don't you give it up little girl," Edge said as he and Kori had locked arms. "You cannot win against me, even with DX on your side."

"Because, Edge, even if your bigger than me," Kori replied with a grimace." And stronger than me, I'm smarter, faster, and way better looking, the odds are three to two, deal with it."

This got him pissed and he pushed her to the ground. Edge called for Orton to give him a steel chair. Shawn jumped up on the mat to help Kori but he and Triple H got hit on their heads with steel chairs by…Victoria?!? Kori looked shocked but she had to pay attention to Edge and Orton because she barely dodged Edge's first swing with the chair, the second time she wasn't so lucky. Edge hit Kori right on her left knee, her weak point.

All of a sudden a 5'6 blonde came running down the ramp carrying a steel chair. First, she hit Edge in the face and on the back. Then, she hit Orton in the stomach and on the back of his neck. Nobody had a clue who she was. Kori got up with a gimp and looked at the blonde with wide eyes but then gave a smile that the Cheshire Cat would be proud of. Victoria, seeing her chance, grabbed Hunter's sledge-hammer and got on the mat. Victoria tried to take a swing at Kori with the hammer but Kori caught it mid-swing.

"Not today, bitch," Kori said as she snatched the sledge and hit her in the pectoral region and in the spine.

Kori, realizing that the match was still going on, tried out her submission move (Edge was lying face/body down, Kori put her thighs around his neck, sort of Indian-style, and grabbed his legs with her hands) he screamed out in pain and quickly tapped. He, Orton, and Victoria sulked out of the arena as Kori got hugged by DX. She looked directly at the blonde and hugged her.

"Amanda! You could have told me you'd be here!" Kori exclaimed as she and the blonde (obviously Amanda) were walking down the hallways saying hi to various wrestlers and divas.

"You could have guessed, I told you I was joining RAW and this is our home town so I figured you'd know I was going to debut here," she explained rationally.

"Right, of course," Kori said stupidly.

"Plus, I figured you'd get in trouble and need some held, just like when we were kids, and hey, I was right!"

"Shut-up!" Kori exclaimed.

"Sorry. So what's this talk going around backstage about you and Jeff Hardy?" Amanda asked curiously.

"We've only been on one date but he's really nice, and way hot!"

"Well duh," Amanda said then stopped walking. "Hey, do you think Matt would go out with me?"

"Control your hormones Miss Jones!" Kori exclaimed goofily.

"Can't help it."

"Whore."

The two burst out laughing

**AN: **So what'cha think? This took me a while to write because I couldn't think of which way the match should go. Anyways, what do you think about Amanda? She is obviously Kori's best friend and has joined RAW. Okay please review and make me want to keep this story going I won't write anymore until I get ten reviews (I already have 5 so you do the math)

**Gracias! T-Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC & Matt Hardy/OC

Rating: T

Summary: Kori Michaels, Shawn Michaels' daughter, comes to the WWE and makes friends, enemies, and more enemies (Sorry, bad summary).

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the WWE.

**Chapter 7**

"Oh, goodness gracious. What time is it?" Kori asked Amanda when the alarm clock blared music.

"Um, 9:00 a.m., we should probably get to the arena so we can work out before our match tonight," replied Amanda with a shrug.

It was one week after Amanda helped out Kori in her match against Edge and every superstar was talking about it. The two quickly put on some shorts and shirts, grabbed their purses, and left the hotel room. They walked out of the hotel giggling at some jokes each other made about Edge and Orton. Finally, they got into Kori's car and drove off to the arena in Charlotte, North Carolina.

When they got there almost every superstar on the RAW roster was there, talking, or whatever. They made their way to the weight room and had no trouble until they got there. Because, with their luck, Edge and Orton were working out and this caused problems.

"Oh look, it's the bitches that made me lose last week's match," Edge said to Orton as he looked at Kori and Amanda with total disgust.

"Hey, just because you lost to a girl doesn't mean you have to get all pissy, but that's not much of a loss since you fight like a girl," replied Kori coolly as she walked over to the treadmill.

"Ouch," whispered Amanda as she walked over to the bench press.

"I am so gonna kick both of your asses…" started Edge.

"There a problem here?" asked Jeff Hardy from the doorway with Matt standing at his side.

"No problem, just telling your girlfriend that she should learn how to wrestle before entering a match with me," Edge said cockily, smirking at Kori.

"Oh, that is it!" screeched Kori as she jumped off the treadmill, Amanda restrained her.

Jeff fought the urge to punch Edge's lights out, but if he did that Matt and him wouldn't get their championship match that night. Once they left Jeff went over to Kori and they kissed.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm used to ass-holes like him," she replied.

All four of them got on machines and began their vigorous workout. About an hour later they were pooped.

"Kori, are you going to walk me and Matt out to our match tonight?" Jeff asked as they all got water from the vending machine.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't miss you kicking their asses," Kori replied with a malicious grin.

"Hey, Amanda do you want to go to?" Matt asked.

"Oh no, I have to save my energy for my match against Victoria tonight, and believe you me, she is pissed off after what I did to her last week," Amanda laughed.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Kori commented sarcastically.

"No need for negativity," Amanda said looking disgruntled.

All four laughed and walked down the hall. When they got to Kori and Amanda's locker room Matt and Jeff said goodbye to them, Jeff giving Kori a quick kiss goodbye. The girls went into their room and Amanda looked at Kori in a creepy fashion.

"Okay, if you keep staring at me like that you will cause me severe psychological harm, you do realize that don't you?" Kori said a little bit frightened for her life.

Amanda replied inconspicuously, "Have you Jeff had sex yet?"

Kori who was taking a drink of water spit it all out.

"Ex-excuse me?!"

"You heard me."

"Wow, you're very to the point aren't you?" Kori giggled.

"Answer my question."

"NO!" Kori screamed.

"Okay, because the way you guys are acting, it kind of looked like it."

Kori threw her shoe at her. Amanda's head wipped and she fell to the floor.

"Ow…," Amanda said slowly.

"Sorry, it was an impulse I just had to follow!" Kori said clearly trying not to laugh.

"I hate you," Amanda said sternly.

"No, you love me," replied Kori with a sweet smile.

"No I'm pretty sure that I hate you"

**AN**: I know that I said that I wouldn't write another chapter until I got 10 reviews but I just got bored so yeah! Thank you to all of my reviewers!

**Bye**! **T-Kat…**


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC & Matt Hardy/OC

Rating: T

Summary: Kori Michaels, Shawn Michaels' daughter, comes to the WWE and makes friends, enemies, and more enemies.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the WWE.

**Chapter 8**

"Being led to the ring by Kori Michaels," Lillian yelled into the microphone over the screaming fans. "At a combined weight of 450 pounds, from Cameron, North Carolina, The Hardy Boyz!"

Matt and Jeff walked down to the ramp with Kori standing in between them telling them that they were going to kick Edge and Orton's ass. Team Rated RKO were already in the ring. The referee signaled for the bell to ring and the match began with Jeff and Edge starting.

The match was pretty even until Edge speared Jeff, knocking the wind out of him.

"Come on Jeff!" Kori screamed from the side urging him to get up.

Edge did a baseball slide right into the wall because Kori jumped out of the way just in time. Jeff rolled out of the ring and started to beat up Edge. Orton came over and threw Jeff into the metal pole. Matt then pulled Orton off of Jeff and slammed him into the steel chairs, both teams were injured. Kori picked up Jeff and rolled him into the ring so he wouldn't lose. Soon after, Edge also rolled into the ring.

Jeff did the DDT on Edge and went up the turnbuckle for the Swanton Bomb. He hit it and went for the cover. 1, 2, 3! The Hardy Boyz won the tag team championship. Kori jumped up into the ring and raised Matt and Jeff's hands in victory and handed them the titles. Orton was fully rejuvenated and with a steel chair. He hit Jeff in the spine and Matt in the head. Orton threatened Kori with the chair until she was on her knees in the corner pleading with him not to hurt her. He raised the chair up ready to strike, but he got kicked in the face by Shawn Michaels. Triple H then pedigreed Orton, slamming his face hard into the mat. Shawn picked up Kori and she checked on Matt and Jeff.

"Oh, god my head hurts!" exclaimed Matt as he sat up from the bed he was laying on.

"Don't sit up you weirdo," Amanda told him as she pushed him back down. "If you sit up your head will only hurt more!"

Matt sat up again and looked around the room. Over on another bed he saw Kori pushing Jeff down just like Amanda was with him. He then saw Kori hit Jeff upside the head and she told him to lay his ass down or she was going to kick it. Jeff then asked her if that was a threat or a promise, Kori then whacked him upside the head again.

"I can't believe that they did that! What asses, and going after a women!" Jeff yelled finally getting Kori to let him sit up.

"Yeah, jerks. I got to go get ready for my match against Victoria, see yah!" Amanda said as she walked out the door.

"What a loser," Kori said as she went back to pushing Jeff down.

"Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas. Amanda Jones!"

Amanda's music Love Like Winter by AFI came on and she ran to the mat and waved to the fans.

Victoria's music came on.

"Introducing second, from Los Angeles, California. Victoria!"

Once Victoria got in the ring she kicked Amanda very hard in the gut and threw her into the corner. Victoria rammed into the corner, Amanda jumping out of the way. They both ran towards each other and did a clothesline at the same time. Both of them were cringing in pain on the mat struggling to get up. Amanda got up first and grabbed Victoria by the hair and DDT'd her. She got the three count. Kori ran out and gave Amanda a huge and congratulated her.

"Good job 'Manda," Kori told her as they walked down the hallway. "You have now officially joined the elite group of people that won their first match!"

"Is there free food?"

**AN:** Okay, this was a really stupid chapter but I was stuck at home today because I'm sick so I just decided to write another chapter. Plz Review!

**Bye! T-Kat!**


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC, and Matt Hardy/OC

Rating: T

Summary: I'm tired of typing up the summary, you already know it and I already know it.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the people on RAW or in the WWE

**AN:** Alright, I am UBER sorry that it took me so fricken long to review, but I have been oh so busy, school's a drag. Thank you all for being patient and not getting pissy. Also, I would like to thank ChainGangQueen4Life for reviewing so many times. This chapter is for you. Alright, on with the story.

**Chapter 9**

Kori was sitting quietly in Jeff and Matt's locker room reading a book when the boys came in.

"Hey babe, want a hug?" Jeff asked teasingly.

"No way; you've been working out for three hours, are full of sweat, and to be quite honest, yah smell like rotted carcass," Kori replied, disgusted. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

Jeff smiled suspiciously.

"Wait-wh-why are you smiling?" Kori stumbled fearfully over her words. "Stop it, stop smiling, you're freaking me out!"

"Matt-grab her!" Jeff yelled.

Kori scrambled from the chair as fast as her reflexes would allow. She was crawling as fast as she could on the floor when she felt a pair of arms circle her waist. Kori was lifted into the air, kicking and screaming.

"Matt! Let me go!" Kori screeched. "You're just as bad as your brother!"

Jeff just shook his head and walked over to his brother and girlfriend.

"Are you sure that you don't want a hug?" Jeff asked Kori as he stood in front of her.

"Did you not hear me before? I said NO WAY!" Kori replied.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice," Jeff sighed as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Jeff-Jeff, what-what are you doing?" Kori questioned as she felt Matt's arms leave her waist and his hands steady her shoulders.

Jeff merely smiled. He grabbed Kori's ass and pulled her toward him. Jeff put his sweaty hair on Kori's stomach and shook his head.

"Oh! God-Jeff! That's sooooo gross!" Kori whined as she just stood there trying to get out of the Hardy Boyz's grasps.

All of a sudden the door opened revealing a very surprised Amanda.

"Okay Hardys, I don't know what type of kinky crap you two are into but leave my best friend out of it!" Amanda cried dramatically.

Matt let go of Kori, making her fall to the ground with Jeff still torturing her with his sweaty-ness. Matt stepped over the smelly couple and walked over to his wannabe-girlfriend, giving her a hug.

"Oh, gross," Amanda cringed as she pushed Matt away from her. "You smell like rotted carcass!"

"Told you!" Kori screamed.

Kori had finally smacked Jeff off of her; he pulled her up into a standing position.

"Oh, uh, just great!" Kori yelled. "Now I have to re-shower."

"Can I join you?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"No, you may not," Kori told him. "Besides, I'll only be in there for a minute; I get to accompany my dad to his match against Randy Orton."

"Alright," Jeff sighed, obviously disappointed. "You want me to walk you to your locker room?"

"Naw, I think I'll be fine," Kori replied. "Alright see you in about a half an hour."

Kori gave Jeff a quick peck on the lips and ran out the door. As she rounded the corner of the hallway she ran into a man, he grabbed her shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

"Whoa, slow down girl. What's the rush? I'm right here." Randy cocked his head…cockily.

"Oh, Orton. Sorry, I would absolutely _LOVE_ to stay and chat but I've gotta go prepare to watch my dad kick your ass," Kori smirked. "So, just let go of my shoulders and I'll be on my way."

Instead of letting go, Randy tightened his vice grip.

"Listen, little girl," Randy threatened. "You should show a little more respect because I could-"

"There a problem Orton?" A pissed off-looking John Cena asked.

"Absolutely none," Randy seethed, releasing Kori.

"Really, because to me it looked like you were threatening a harmless woman. And, well, not only do I not enjoy that, but I'm pretty sure that Miss Michaels' father would not enjoy it either," John told him.

"Whatever," Randy sighed angrily and with one last glance towards Kori he walked away.

Kori rubbed her shoulders.

"Thanks a whole bunch John, I don't know what would've happened if you-just thanks a lot," Kori thanked him.

"No problem, hey, I've got a match later on tonight against a 'mystery opponent' and I'm allowed a partner. I was going to ask one of my locker room buddies but you're tough. What do you say?" John asked Kori.

"Sure, why not?" Kori shrugged. "Least I can do. Whoa, I gotta go. See you later on. Bye."

Kori nearly ran to the gorilla-ramp-thing. There her dad was pacing.

"Where have you been?" Shawn asked Kori.

"Um…just some business I had to take care of," Kori lied, not wanting anyone to know of her and Randy's encounter. "Let's get out there."

Shawn looked at Kori suspiciously but then nodded. Randy had already been announced moments before. Shawn nodded at the backstage crew to start his music.

The match went off without a hitch until Randy knocked Shawn out with the RKO and set his sights on Kori. Kori, seeing Randy hop off the mat and walk towards her, started to make a break for the entrance ramp. She wasn't fast enough, though; Randy caught her around the waist. As she kicked and screamed Kori had somehow been thrown into the center of the ring. Kori stood up and looked at Randy. Randy grabbed Kori's upper arms and pulled her into a rough kiss. Kori kept beating her fists into his chest until he let go of her and when he did he quickly RKO'd her. Kori was left in pain in the ring as Randy left the arena.

What do you think? And I have to say this now; this is NOT a Kori/John fic, but yeah. So thanks a lot reviewers, keep 'em coming.

**Love yah lots, T-Kat**

p.s.---If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, please write them in the review, my muse runs away from me frequently.


	10. Chapter 10

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC & Matt Hardy/OC

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah-blah-blah, you catch my drift.

**Chapter 10**

"Oh my god!" Kori exclaimed as she gargled for the twentieth time. "Who knows what type of diseases I have now?!"

Amanda slightly smiled and smacked her hands on Kori's sore shoulders. Kori silently cursed and hid her grimace.

"Yeah," Amanda sighed. "I think that this is the first time ever that I don't want to be you."

"You know," Jeff said angrily from his spot on the couch. "Next time I see Orton I'm gonna-"

"Don't," Matt interrupted. "He's not even worth it."

"He's right," Kori agreed. "Don't even worry about it."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Kori yelled.

"Hey, you ready for our match tonight?" John asked as he came in the room.

"You two have a match tonight?" Jeff asked jealously as Kori gave him a look.

"Yeah," John said. "Kori promised to be my partner after I helped her-"

"Clean up my locker room," Kori interrupted. "To many beer bottles, I drink a lot. Yeah I'm ready, let's go."

Kori grabbed John and dragged him out of the locker room.

"Wow, you're really strong for someone so tiny," John told Kori once they got outside. "Why'd you lie?"

"I'd rather not have them know about mine and Randy's confrontation. Besides, it wasn't all that big of a deal, no need to bother them with it," Kori explained.

John just shrugged and they walked down the hallway. They made it to the gorilla ramp.

"Okay," John started. "I'm gonna go out there and introduce you, so you can make a big entrance."

"Alright," Kori said.

John's music hit and fans screamed. Kori just stood there and waited.

"Alright, alright," John said as he tried to settle down the crowd. "So for this match I'm allowed a partner, and I did choose one-here she is."

Kori's music came on and the crowd went ballistic. She walked down the ramp smiling at the fact that everyone loved her. Kori climbed up the steps and John held the second rope down so she could get into the ring. After a couple seconds they stood in the center of the ring waiting for their mystery opponent. All of a sudden music came blaring through the arena.

"Oh crap," John whispered.

"John," Kori told him quietly. "If I die I'm going to kill you."

The reason they were saying that was because the Great Khali was stalking them from the ramp. The monster got into the ring and stared the wrestlers down. John stepped up and started to punch Khali repeatedly. Khali was not fazed and he choke slammed John out of the ring, leaving Kori to fend for herself.

"So," Kori stuttered. "I suppose you wouldn't mind letting me go would yah?"

Khali responded by wrapping both of his hands around Kori's throat.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'no'," Kori gasped.

Khali was about to choke slam Kori when pyros hit and the second most terrifying music came on. Kane ran down the ramp and Khali dropped Kori to run out of the arena. By the time that Kane got to the ring Khali was gone. Kori slowly got up and faced Kane.

"Thanks, I guess," Kori told Kane.

Kane looked around angrily. He grabbed Kori's neck and lifted her up.

"No, please, don't," Kori whimpered with fearful eyes, gasping for air.

Kane looked at her for a second before he dropped her none to lightly. Kori rolled on the mat clutching at her throat. Kane gave her a glare and stomped out. EMTs ran down the ramp to attend to John and Kori. Kori was pretty much okay but John had a mild concussion.

Kori was getting fed up with that crap. So, she stormed right on by her boyfriend, father, and best friend and straight towards Mr. McMahon's office. She knocked harshly on the door.

"Come in," came a muffled voice.

Kori nearly ripped the door off its hinges. Jeff, Shawn, and Amanda followed her inside. Kori placed both of her hands on the desk in front of Mr. McMahon angrily.

"Alright McMahon," Kori nearly screamed at him. "I'm getting tired of this bullshit, I want a title match against Melina and I want it soon."

"Okay," Mr. McMahon complied.

"And don't give me that-wait what?" Kori asked him confused.

"You can have your Women's Championship match next week on one condition," Mr. McMahon told her. "Got it?"

"Um, yeah," Kori said surprised. "What's the condition?"

"The show's going to be in Chicago so," Mr. McMahon explained. "It's going to be a Chicago Street Fight, with numerous weapons to be used."

"Are you kidding me?" Kori chuckled. "Not only will I get to kick Ms. Princess Bitch's ass but I can do it while re-arranging her face, it's awesome. Thanks."

With that Kori walked out of the office followed by her lackeys.

"Wow, a Chicago Street Fight," Shawn whistled. "Last time I saw one of those, was when Trish and Victoria were going at it, the outcome was horrific."

"Yeah Kor," Amanda said. "Are you sure you want to? I mean, even the worst wrestler could win with weapons at their aid. You could get beat pretty badly."

"Oh, I'm going to do it," Kori told them. "I need to prove myself and I need to stop getting the crap beaten out of me. And Amanda, you need to stop acting like a school girl and ask Matt out! Stop being a sissy!"

"What a way to change subjects," Jeff sighed.

"Yah wanna mess with me Hardy?" Kori asked threateningly, she was in no mood to be messed with.

Amanda put her hand on her friend's stressed out shoulder.

"Okay sweets, we need to get you to calm down," Amanda told her. "How about we get your favorite food, strawberries?"

"Can't I'm allergic, remember? We found out last year when I was being sexy-"

"I'm out of here," Shawn yelled and then walked away.

"For Bobby Philips, I ate strawberries and my throat started to close up," Kori finished.

"Now I remember it," Amanda shook her head. "Poor boy was rounding third, definitely NOT a good time to have your throat close."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Jeff pleaded, not wanting to hear about his girlfriend's past boyfriends.

"Yeah," Kori agreed while she pulled Jeff down the hall. "I can tell you about the great peanut fiasco of '03 with my boyfriend Chris, another time that I found out that I was allergic to something."

Jeff turned his head and looked worriedly at Amanda.

"Kori, don't tell him that story," Amanda shouted after them and Jeff looked at her gratefully. "Tell him about the time you were in a Jacuzzi with Danny!"

**AN:** Okay so watchyah think? In that one section there were a lot of 'K' names. I wanted to introduce the idea that Kori wanted the Women's Championship belt, but I didn't know how. And I had to end the chapter on a funny note, ah, poor Jeff. Well, please review!

**Peace out! T-Kat**


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: T

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC and eventual Matt Hardy/OC

Disclaimer: You know, I'm sick of writing this, and obviously I don't own the WWE or else I'd be rich.

**Chapter 11**

"Kori," Amanda groaned. "I don't want to go out tonight."

"But 'Manda," Kori protested. "You're the one who puts on the stripper music and helps to take off my top; you've got to be there."

"Where?" Jeff asked as he and Matt entered the girl's locker room.

A bar down the street," Amanda explained. "Miss Alcoholic over here wants to go, its way to sleazy for me."

"Hey!" Kori yelled. "That is not true, the bar is _NOT _sleazy."

Jeff laughed.

"Okay, fine, don't come," Kori shrugged and turned towards Jeff. "You'll go with me won't you?"

"Oh I don't-," Jeff started.

"If you don't, just think of poor, drunk, defenseless me and a hundred guys, I wouldn't even know what was-"Kori was interrupted.

"I'll go," Jeff said quickly.

"So are you going after your match?" Matt asked Kori.

"Well duh, I'm not going to fight Melina if I'm seeing double and I'm swaying!" Kori exclaimed.

"Yes well," Amanda sighed. "I'm going to have a nice, quiet evening at the hotel."

"Typical," Kori sing-songed.

"Shut your pie-hole," Amanda snapped.

"Somebody-," Kori started.

"Alright, let us all just stop and," Matt inhaled. "Take a deep breath."

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed for my match," Kori hugged Amanda and Matt and gave Jeff a kiss.

"See you later bitches!"

Kori walked out the door, got dressed, and headed straight for the gorilla ramp.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lillian Garcia spoke into a microphone in front of thousands of fans. "This is a Chicago Street Fight for the Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger from San Antonio, Texas, Kori Michaels!"

**Locker Room**

"Hey guys, has the match started yet?" Shawn Michaels asked as he entered the locker room.

"Nope," Amanda replied. "Just making their ring entrances."

**Ring**

Next, Melina entered with her lackey (Nitro) by her side. She entered the ring and eyed the four trash cans hanging off of each ring post, chalk full of weapons. Then, the bell rang and the match began.

"Come on little girl, think you can handle the Women's Champion?!" Melina asked threateningly as she pulled Kori into a head-lock.

Kori pulled out of it.

"I'm not a 'little girl', witch!" Kori screamed as she kicked Melina hard in the stomach.

As soon as she had Melina down on the mat, Kori jumped up on the ropes to one of the turnbuckles. She reached inside one of the garbage cans, grabbing the first thing she touched. It turned out to be…a wooden baseball bat.

Kori waited patiently in a fighting stance for Melina to get up. Kori swung the bat backwards. Before she could get ready to hit Melina the bat was grabbed by Nitro.

"Hey, jack-off! This isn't your match!" Kori screeched at Nitro.

Nitro was just serving as a distraction, though, because the whole bat scenario gave Melina just enough time to re-cooperate and to grab a trash can lid. Kori turned around and got smacked right in the face by the lid.

**Locker Room**

"Oh no!" Amanda cringed.

"Yeesh," Matt shivered. "That's going to cause one hell of a head-ache."

"Nitro, I'm going to hurt him if he interferes again," Jeff stated.

"Shh!" Shawn shushed all three of them.

**Ring**

"Oh freaking A!" Kori yelled as she got hit once more in the stomach.

"Come on, you wanted to play in the big leagues!" Melina shouted at her.

Before Melina could hit her again, Kori rolled out of the ring. While Melina distracted the referee Nitro went over to Kori. Nitro grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the metal steps.

**Locker Room**

"Okay, that is it!" Jeff fumed.

"Kick his ass!" Shawn yelled to him on his way out the door.

"Grab me some Milk Duds if you get the chance, would yah?" Amanda shouted.

**Ring**

"Ugh…," Kori groaned as she pushed off the ground, only to fall back down.

Melina rolled out of the ring, grabbed Kori by the hair and rolled her back into the ring. Meanwhile, Jeff came running down the ring, the fans exploding in excitement.

Jeff went over to Nitro, slamming his fist into the other man's head. The referee, figuring things were going to get bad, ejected both Nitro and Jeff before anything significant could happen.

As he walked up the ramp, staggering a bit from a blow by Nitro, Jeff turned around to see Kori get clothes- lined.

**Locker Room**

"Oh poop!" Amanda screamed at the television screen.

"Okay, I understand why he ejected Nitro, but why Jeff?" Matt asked.

"Life is full of mysteries," Shawn answered.

The other two gave him a look.

**Ring**

Kori staggered to her feet again, this time ducking underneath Melina's clothes-line. As soon as Melina turned around Kori spun and kicked her backwards. Melina was down, almost knocked out cold.

Kori went over to the turnbuckles for a second time, reaching into a garbage bin. Instead of a baseball bat, Kori came up with a long wooden stick.

Melina was on her back and the stick came down hard over her chest. She screamed in pain and quickly got up. Kori took this opportunity to smack the stick into her head.

"Get up bitch!" Kori screamed wildly.

Melina had rolled onto her stomach and slowly got on to her hands and knees. Kori threw the stick out of the ring and kicked Melina hard in the face.

**Locker Room**

"Oh, she's gone psycho," Amanda sighed.

Jeff came in through the door.

"Hey Jeff, you okay?" Matt asked his brother.

"Yeah, a little ticked off but otherwise…" Jeff started.

"Do I have to staple your mouths shut?!" Shawn yelled at the trio. "Now, I am trying to watch the match in _PEACE AND QUIET_!!"

Jeff, Matt, and Amanda stood, stunned.

"You still owe me some Milk Duds."

**Ring**

Kori went down quickly for the three count. The referee went to count but only got to two before Melina snapped her shoulder up. Kori began to pull Melina's head up before she could re-cooperate. Melina, though, had other plans. She punched Kori in the stomach and put a thumb in her left eye.

As Kori stumbled around blindly, Melina slowly got onto her feet. Melina was caught off guard when she found Kori's foot planted into her chin. Almost instantly Melina went down and Kori went for the pin fall.

**Locker Room**

"Oh…my…god," Matt gasped.

Amanda dropped her Milk Duds and looked at him, "She won!"

**Yay, one more chapter finally over. So, sorry about not updating for a while, had school stuff to do. But, schools over this Friday and then I can write more chapters! Thanks to all of my fans!!!**

**WGL, T-Kat**


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: T

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC, and EVENTUAL Matt Hardy/OC

Disclaimer: I'm poor; I own nothing, except a computer and a gorgeous smile! ; )

**LAST TIME:**

As Kori stumbled around blindly, Melina slowly got onto her feet. Melina was caught off guard when she found Kori's foot planted into her chin. Almost instantly Melina went down and Kori went for the pin fall.

**Locker Room**

"Oh…my…god," Matt gasped.

Amanda dropped her Milk Duds DO NOT OWN!! and looked at him, "She won!"

**Chapter 12 (squee!)**

_Two Weeks Later_

"Hey gorgeous," Kori greeted Amanda as she sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Hi," Amanda responded dully.

"What's wrong?" Kori asked her as she stuffed her face with a doughnut.

"My mom wants to see me next time we're in Texas," Amanda grumbled.

"Oh…," Kori whined. "We're in Corpus Christi next week."

"I know! God, can you imagine what it's going to be like? Her asking me why I don't have a boyfriend, or kids, or how I should lose some weight and how I shouldn't have my hair cut this way. She'll even compare me to you!" Amanda nearly screamed.

"Well, she has good taste. Now, keep your voice down Esmeralda," Kori sighed as she wolfed down another doughnut. "You're embarrassing me."

"Yeah, I'm the embarrassing one; you're the one who's eating out the hotel!" Amanda shouted at her.

"Wow Angry," Kori looked at Amanda with a raised eyebrow. "Mad much?"

"Sorry, I'm just so tense about my mother," Amanda apologized.

"It's all right, hey guys."

Jeff and Matt joined the girls at their table.

"Hey babe," Jeff said to Kori giving her a quick kiss.

"Aww!" Amanda and Matt sighed at the same time.

"Shut-up!" Jeff yelled at the duo.

"So," Matt started, completely ignoring Jeff. "What have you girls been up to?"

"Well, I've been complaining about my bitch from hell mother and Kori has set the record for most doughnuts eaten in under two minutes," Amanda told him.

"Ah, well congratulations, so a bitchy mother huh?" Matt asked Amanda.

"Yeah, and she's coming to next week's show. I'm gonna go get some more o.j., Kit-Kat you want some more doughnuts?"

"Mmm," Kori thought for a moment before looking down at her gut. "Nah."

Amanda got up and went to get some orange juice.

"You pansy-ass!" Jeff said to Matt.

"Wha-," Matt started.

"Dude, just ask her out! Stop being such a spaz around her!" Kori added.

"Well, do you think that I should? I mean, would she want to? She's completely out of my league," Matt worriedly looked at the couple.

"Of course you are," Jeff told Matt. "And I'm out of Kori's league but, ah, I got her with my good looks and charm, right babe?"

"Sure thing," Kori assured Jeff. "Besides Matt, I know for a fact that Amanda has a thing for you."

"She told you?" Matt asked.

"Well," Kori started. "Not really but when I wake up to her moaning 'oh Matt' in her sleep I think that it's pretty clear that she has a thing for you."

"She moans my name in her sleep?" Matt asked with a satisfied smirk.

Kori rolled her eyes.

"AHHHHH!!!" A scream broke out in the lobby.

The trio looked over to the food line and saw Amanda, soaked in orange juice, glaring at a gleeful Victoria.

"Oh fuck," Jeff cringed.

"I'm going to kick that scum bitch's ass!" Kori exclaimed as she quickly got up and stormed over to her best friend and her enemy.

"We better go over there before Kori gets hurt," Jeff sighed as he and Matt got up.

"What the hell, is your problem, Vicky?" Amanda bristled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, it was a complete accident," Victoria said with now emotion.

"I think that you should leave Victoria," Kori pushed the bigger girl back a bit.

"You gonna make me Michaels?" Victoria glared down at Kori.

"Have a problem with that?"

"No…no, she doesn't!" Jeff quickly ran in between the two women. "Come on sweetie, let's just get out of here and then we can go upstairs and take a hot bath, huh? Sound good?"

"Fine, I was about to suggest that we leave anyway since Amanda's shirt is white and I don't feel the need to punch out another whore."

Amanda blushed and wrapped her arms around herself.

Kori, Jeff, Matt, and Amanda started to walk towards the elevator when a hand connected with Kori's cheek. Kori lunged at Victoria only to be stopped short by Jeff.

"Come back here bitch!" Kori screamed as Victoria left and Jeff pulled her into the elevator, Matt and Amanda two steps ahead of them. "Yeah that's right walk away! You're such a fuc-"

Jeff clamped one of his hands over his girlfriend's mouth giving apologetic looks to all the kids watching in awe. The elevator door closed and Jeff finally let go of Kori.

"I could've takin' her," Kori yelled at Jeff.

"Of course you could," Amanda said, using a baby voice. "Because you're such a big girl! Yes you are, yes you are!"

"I am so going to kick your ass!" Kori promised.

The elevator opened and they all stepped out.

"Come on, let's go to my room so you can, uh, cool down," Jeff told Kori as he steered her away from Matt and Amanda.

Matt watched as they left and looked down at his hands awkwardly.

"So I'm gonna-."

"Yeah."

Matt and Amanda both sped off in opposite directions.

Kori looked over at the man sitting across from her, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Hunter looked up from his magazine, "I would guess a lot since you've been saying it every five minutes for the past hour. Now what do you want?"

"Well," Kori started nervously. "We're going to Corpus Christi tomorrow and that's only about two hours from San Antonio, where my dad just so happens to live and-"

"And you want me to ask Shawn if Jeff can stay over with you while we're there." Hunter finished for her.

"Well, I'm not so much worried that he'll say 'no' to Jeff staying a the house so much as I'm worried he'll so 'no' to letting Jeff stay in the same room as me," Kori sighed.

"I can get the house but I'm not sure I can get the room situation," Hunter warned her. "Why don't you just ask him yourself, you know, use your famous puppy dog eyes."

"Those don't work on daddy anymore, he's gotten good at saying 'no' ever since Cam and Shy were born, they're very demanding kid," Kori thought for a moment before putting on those puppy dog eyes and making a sad face.

"Oh, fine!" Hunter caved. "I'll do it! Just stop looking at me like that!"

"Okay, now I totally love you!" Kori squeeled as she sat up and walked towards the door. "I so owe you, big guy! Tell Steph that I said hi!"

Kori opened the door, blew Hunter a kiss, and flounced away.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Girl is crazy."

**Yes! I am NOT dead! I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that I've FINALLY made another chapter. Yay! It gives people less reason to stone me as I walk past them. So, I hope, and don't quote me on this, that I have at least one more update before the weekend is over. For sure before Friday (not today). Thank you for reading!**

**WGL, T-Kat**


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: T

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC, and soon-to-be Matt Hardy/OC

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

**Chapter 13**

Kori skipped down the hallway and knocked on her dad's door.

"Yo, daddy-o, open up!" She yelled as she relentlessly pounded on the door.

Shawn opened the door and signaled for her to get inside.

"Will you keep your voice down?!" He whispered. "It's 4:30 in the fricken morning and everybody else in this hotel is sleeping!"

"Everybody but us, now come on, we got a plane to catch," Kori told her dad jumping up and down. "I don't want to get to Corpus Christi late. We have to stop by my room and grab my stuff. So let's move that caboose."

Shawn gave an exasperated sigh, "Why couldn't you of taken' them down to the rental BEFORE you came and got me?"

"Because I'm small and weak and you're big and strong," Kori batted her eyelashes.

"Fine, but couldn't you of gotten Jeff to carry your suitcases? Isn't that what he's for?"

Kori looked nervous for a second, "Speaking of Jeff, have you talked to Hunter lately?"

"Jeff can stay at the house but not in your room."

"What?! Why not?" Kori asked.

"I don't want a boy in your room in the middle of the night doing God knows what!" Shawn explained.

"What if I promised on my mother's grave that we won't do anything?" Kori questioned.

"A. Your mother isn't dead, she lives in Wisconsin, and B. How do I know you're not lying?"

"Okay, so last time I was totally lying but now I totally mean it, totally."

No, and stop saying 'totally'."

"Dad, please!" Kori begged.

"No!"

"Pretty please with hugs and kisses on top?"

"Korinne Elizabeth-Ann Michaels stop acting like such a baby! I said no, and that is final!" Shawn yelled.

"Fine!" Kori yelled back.

Kori stood there glaring at Shawn for about three minutes.

"Daddy can we go get ice cream?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori boarded the plane to Corpus Christi directly behind her dad.

"Okay, well I'm in 34-D so keep an eye out for it," Kori told Shawn as she squinted at the numbers.

"How do you know that? You've barely even looked at your ticket since we've gotten here," Shawn sighed.

"It's my bra size."

"Oh, come on!"

"Wha-You asked!" Kori looked at him strangely. "Oh! There it is!"

Kori sat down and noticed that the person next to her wasn't there yet. Shawn went back a few rows and almost cried when he saw that he had to sit next to Amanda.

"Oh, hi Mr. Michaels!" Amanda greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Amanda," Shawn sighed.

"Kori!" Amanda screeched to her friend as Shawn jumped up in the air, nearly knocking everything that he had onto the floor.

"What?!" Kori whispered ferociously.

"I'm sitting by your dad!" Amanda yelled back.

"Awesome," Kori told her, her eyes moved over to her dad's as she mouthed 'good luck' and smirked as she turned away.

"Oh dear God."

A voice came from beside Kori.

Kori looked up, "Hunter!"

Hunter looked around and prayed to God that he had the wrong seat.

"Yay! You get to sit next to me for three hours!" Kori told him happily.

"Great," Hunter sighed as he sat down.

"Hey, have you seen Jeff yet?" Kori asked.

"No," Hunter told her. "Did your dad say that Jeff could stay?"

"Yes, but he has to stay in the guest bedroom across the hall from my room."

"In the room with the pink flower wallpaper?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calm down, maybe they got on a different plane at a different time," Hunter assured Kori as the plane was getting ready to take off.

"How do you know? They could be lying dead in a-there you are for heaven's sake!"

Kori quickly got up and gave Jeff a hug and a hard smack on the head.

"Ow!" Jeff yelled. "What the-"

"Where the hell have you been?" Kori asked. "I've been worried sick!"

"We had some car trouble," Jeff explained.

"Uh-huh," Matt sighed. "That's Jeff code for 'I drive like a maniac and got pulled over'."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori shook her legs restlessly. She let out a long hard sigh.

Hunter set down his newspaper and looked over at her, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope," Kori sighed again.

"Do you want something?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Stop sighing!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move your fannies!"

Kori, Amanda, Jeff, Matt, Hunter, and Shawn were walking to the Corpus Christi Arena to get everything set up for the next day.

"I'm so tired," Amanda complained.

"Shut your pie hole! You should've slept on the plane!" Kori yelled back at her friend.

When they finally got inside they all headed straight for their own locker rooms.

"Hardy, you take longer than a girl to get ready!" Amanda yelled through the thick door.

The door opened to reveal a very disgruntled Matt Hardy, "Was that an insult, because you just made fun of yourself."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I do that all the time. Have you seen Kori? She left me like ten minutes ago, and I'm trying to find her."

"Yeah, her and Maria just went by, like, two seconds ago."

"She was with Maria?" Amanda asked angrily.

"Are you jealous of a girl hanging out with Kori? That kind of makes a guy wonder."

"Shut-up. Where's Jeff?" Amanda asked.

"He uh, well he, I actually have no idea where Jeff went. Maybe he followed Kori and Maria."

"Your brother's a stalker?" Amanda asked.

"Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see the way she-"

"Ohmygosh! How about when she-"

"That was the worst!"

Jeff groaned out load as he listened to Kori and Maria blabber something in girl talk, giggling every five seconds. He stopped walking when he noticed the talking and the laughter had stopped.

"Do you have a problem?" Kori questioned.

"Yes, yes I do. Do you two ever STOP talking?! I mean jeez! Do you even listen to yourselves talking? All I hear is blabbity-blabbity-blah! I don't think that either of you have made a complete sentence since I've been here!" Jeff complained/yelled in one breath.

"I'll see you later," Maria whispered to Kori, giving Jeff a weird looked as she passed him.

"Are you good now?" Kori asked calmly.

"Yes, I think I am, thank you," Jeff breathed heavily.

"Good," Kori said as she started to smack him. "Than what" smack "the heck" smack "is" smack "your problem?!"

"MY problem?!"

"Yeah, girls talk like crazy, it's only natural!"

"You have NEVER talked to Amanda like that before."

"I know. See, girls have three main kinds of friends. The first kind is the kind that you talk to and share trivial bits of information with, i.e. Maria. Second kind is the friend that you share laughter and jokes with, as well as your feelings and she's always there for you. The third kind of friend is a combo of the first and second kind of friend, i.e. Amanda," Kori explained.

"That makes no sense!" Jeff yelled.

"Oh, doesn't it?" Kori asked slyly.

"No!"

**HEY! I told you didn't I? So, maybe this chapter wasn't all that great, but I had to get it done, just for you! This is probably the first time I've asked, but please review, even if it's just a 'hey love the story' or even 'your story sucks, you should die', I'd appreciate both. TNX!!!!**

**WGL, T-Kat**


	14. Chapter 14

Rating: T

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/OC….Matt Hardy/OC

Disclaimer: (un-smiley face)

**Chapter 14**

"Wow."

"Stop saying that," Kori told Jeff, annoyed as they walked up the steps of her father's three story mansion.

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked that you grew up in this monster of a house," Jeff told her in awe.

"I didn't technically grow up here, I grew up in Wisconsin until I was five, and I wouldn't call this a 'monster of a house', my closet is, like, only half the size of my bedroom. It's ridiculous," Kori argued.

"What a shame," Jeff told her sarcastically.

"Whatever, anyways, why are you so amazed? You've been here before."

"Yeah, to pick you up on our first date, I was kind of preoccupied at the time."

"Aw. You're such a romantic."

"I admit it."

"Come on, I want to show you the whole house."

"Does that include your bedroom?"

"It depends."

"Well then, let's get moving."

They stepped through the big oak doors and into a hallway.

"Take off your shoes, Rebecca doesn't like dirty floors."

Then they turned left towards the grand staircase.

"Now follow me and I'll take you to your bedroom Mr. Hardy."

"Lead on."

Kori lead him up two flights of stairs until they reached the third floor. She took Jeff to a door.

"Here you are."

"Wait a minute, this isn't one of those doors that you open and then fall off the side of the building is it?" Jeff asked worriedly, knowing Kori's sick sense of humor.

"No! We don't have those," Kori paused. "Anymore."

Bravely Jeff opened the door, sighing when he saw an actual bed. Then, sighing again when he saw the color of the room.

"Pink?" Jeff groaned.

"Yeah, my Great Aunt Muriel used to stay in this room. She died in that very bed," Kori told him.

"You're joking right?" Jeff prayed.

Kori shrugged, "Come on, you can unpack later, let's get the tour started."  
They walked out the door and across the hall.

"Okay, so this is my room," Kori opened the door. "Ta-da!"

Kori's room was a pastel orange with flecks of gold everywhere. On her wall was memorabilia, including; pictures of her and her friends, pictures of her and celebrities, and many awards and projects. There was a giant king sized bed with an orange comforter and gold pillows covered with stuffed animals was against the far wall in the middle of the room. There was a white, grand piano in another area of the room. Next to that there was a large desk with a computer on top of it. Beside the door there was a plasma screen television, speakers going all over the room. Also, spread sporadically around the room was; a guitar, a bean bag chair, a painted chair, a bubblegum dispenser (like the kind at the store), and a life-size cut-out of the clown from Stephen King's It.

"Wow, you are spoiled," Jeff told Kori.

"I know," Kori admitted, she started to walk in but then jumped and screamed when she saw the clown.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you about that," Jeff admitted.

"Damn it, Charlie!" Kori screamed.

"Who's Charlie?"

"My older brother."

"I didn't know you had an older brother, how old is he?" Jeff asked.

"Twenty-six."

"He's only a year older than you?"

"Yeah, our parents went at it like rabbits."

"Wait a second," Jeff stared off into space for a second. "That would mean your dad was eighteen when he was born."

"Yep, didn't waste very much time did he? Charlie!" Kori screamed again.

All of a sudden a sandy-blonde haired, handsome young man walked into the room.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"How many times have I told you to keep this out of my room?" Kori asked angrily.

"How many times has it scared you?" Charlie grinned, Kori groaned.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Jeff this is Damien, Damien this is Jeff," Kori pointed at them.

"What Carrie means is I'm her older brother Charlie. Nice to meet you," Charlie shook Jeff's hand.

"Same here."

"So, you two are going out? Good luck with this one Jeff."  
"You know what-"

Charlie stuck out his tongue as Kori pushed him out the door.

"Go get a job or something, do something else instead of torturing me!"

"I like him."

**Dinner**

Kori, Jeff, Shawn, Rebecca, Charlie, Cheyenne, and Cameron were all sitting around the dinner table.

"Dig in," Rebecca told everyone as she started to feed Cheyenne. "I hope I made enough."

"Oh most definitely Becks," Kori assured her as she looked at the food. "Mmm chicken."

**Amanda**

Amanda took several deep breaths before turning the doorknob of her mother's house.

"Hello?" She called out into the silence. "Anybody home?"

She waited a few seconds, "Thank god."

Amanda grabbed all of her luggage and dragged it up into a small room with a futon and some exercise equipment. She sighed, throwing all of her stuff onto the floor. Glancing around Amanda quickly got out her cell phone and dialed one on speed dial.

"Hey sweetie, everything going okay with your mom?" Kori Michaels asked carefully.

"We'll find out soon, she's not home yet. I just really needed to talk to you," Amanda whispered.

"Do you want me to come over? I'm sure I can leave J-Dog here alone for a few minutes," There was a loud crash and an 'I'm okay' in the back round. "Or maybe not."

"No, you don't have to come over, I'm just overly stressed. Oh, and guess what? Satan's wife didn't seem to mind changing my room into a work out room all that much. Why does she even need an exercise room? She obviously doesn't use it."

"Wow, haven't heard you talk about somebody so viciously since Callie Giovanni called me a bitch and pulled out some of your hair," Kori told her.

"Yeah, well, bitch had it coming," Amanda replied, there was the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and of a car door slamming. "Ooops, gotta go, crazy's here."

"Good luck, babe," Kori told her before hanging up.

"Amanda are you here?" A voice came from downstairs.

"I'm up here mom," Amanda sighed. "Here it comes."

There were some footsteps coming up the stairs and the door swung open.

"Hi honey!" Amanda's mom gushed at her as they hugged. "Oh, it has been so long since I've seen you. How have you been?"

'This is new,' Amanda thought.

"Um, I'm fine, uh fantastic," she stuttered. "You?"

"Fabulous, stand back, let me take a look at you."

Amanda's mom pushed her back lightly.

"You look great. Although, have you gained a bit of weight?"

'And there it is.'

"Yep, I knew it; it shows around your cheek bone area, you should really get some good blush."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Where's dad?"

"Oh he had to work overtime so for now it's just you and me."

Amanda's eyes widened and she quickly put on a fake smile.

"That's great," she said through clenched teeth.

**Midnight, Michaels Manor**

Jeff was lying down staring up at the sickly pale pink ceiling in his bedroom. He was jolted up by the creaking of the door, only relaxing when he saw Kori standing there in short shorts and a tank top.

"Jeez, it took you long enough," he told her as she climbed into the bed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was talking to a hysterical Amanda. Apparently you should never tell her that she's growing a mustache. Also, her mother wants you, Matt, and me for lunch tomorrow."

"Sounds like a blast," Jeff lied.

"I feel so bad for her, I don't know how I can get to sleep knowing that my best friend is less than a mile away having the worst time of her life," Kori sighed.

"Well, I know a few things that can wear you out," Jeff implied.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Now? Are you nuts, my dad will hear us!"

"So, we'll have to be really quiet then. Although, that might be a stretch for you."

Kori rolled her eyes, "Whatever," Kori flipped over, facing away from Jeff and closed her eyes.

"No, I was just kidding, don't ignore me!!"

**Well, there it is. In my opinion my longest chapter ever! Or maybe I'm just ca-razy! I'd bet on the latter. I had time to write this because I was forced by my evil mother to hand out candy to all the little horrors wandering the streets, I got bored in-between customers. Um…I have no idea when I will next update but the next chapter will hopefully have SOME wrestling in it! R&R por favor.**

**WGL, T-Kat **


	15. Chapter 15

Rating: T

Pairing: JH/OC, MH/OC

Disclaimer: I am sooo over this

**Chapter 15**

**7:30 a.m.**

Kori shifted on top of the lumpy mattress as the smell of bacon wafted into the room.

"Mmm, bacon," Jeff murmured beside her as he turned as well, wrapping his arm securely around Kori's waist.

"I should probably go, my dad might go to my room to wake me up," Kori sighed as she started to get up; Jeff tightened his grip on her waist.

"No leaving, stay here with Jeff," he mumbled softly.

"Nope, I gotta go," Kori whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you at breakfast."

With that Kori quietly walked out the door, leaving behind a very disgruntled Hardy. Kori had only been in her bed for about five minutes when Shawn came in.

"Morning, Princess," he told her as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning daddy," Kori smiled up at him.

"Come on, get up. Breakfast is ready. I already woke up Jeff so I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready."

He left and Kori waited about two minutes before she got up. She walked slowly down the two flights of stairs before she finally came to the kitchen and sat down on a bar stool beside Jeff, who was inhaling an omelet.

"Morning," she told him as she put her head into her arms.

"Mmphing," Jeff replied.

"Dear god, are you even tasting the food?" Kori asked him as she got up and grabbed a plate.

"Taste is for people who aren't hungry," Jeff told her between bites.

Kori rolled her eyes as she got herself an omelet and some juice and sat down.

Charlie walked in, "Mmm, something smells good, did you leave some for-ahh!"

Both Kori and Jeff jumped.

"What?" Kori asked, worried.

"What did I tell you, Kori? Put some makeup on before coming to breakfast," Charlie reminded his sister.

"Fuck you," Kori told him as she flung a piece of ham at him.

"I think that you look beautiful," Jeff told Kori.

"Thank you, see," Kori said. "He thinks that I look good."

"Yeah, well he's lying."

"DAD!"

---------------------

"Stop whining."

"But I don't want to go."

"Suck it up, we're going," Kori told Jeff as they drove towards the hotel.

"What if her mother tries to kill us? We could be on the news!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Look, Amanda's mother is harmless, she's just a major bitch," Kori assured Jeff. "Where are we picking up Matt?"

"In front of the hotel."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's standing right there."

Kori looked to where Jeff was pointing and sure enough, there was Matt, standing and waving. She started laughing as she revved up the car and veered towards him. Matt's eyes widened as the car came closer until it abruptly stopped; just short of hitting him. He breathed a sigh of relief and climbed into the back seat.

"Geez, for a second there I thought you were going to hit me," Matt joked.

Kori looked pissed, "Yeah, and I would've too if Jeff hadn't pressed my foot onto the break."

"I didn't want to be a witness in your trial, run over people on your own time," Jeff told Kori. "Oh, tell him the rules."

"What rules?" Matt asked.

"The rules of what not to do or say around Amanda's mother," Kori explained. "Rule number one; don't look her in the eyes, you might see the fiery pits of hell. Number two, try to avoid talking about anything Canadian, bacon or otherwise."

"What's her problem with Canada?" Matt asked.

"It's a very long, very confusing story. And rule number three, never, EVER compliment her, her house, nothing."

"Why not?"

"You'll find out because I will," Kori told him. "Also, call her Mrs. Jones, unless she tells you to call her Noilee, which she won't."

"Why not?"

"She won't like you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I don't."

------------------

Kori knocked on the door of her best friend's childhood home.

"Coming!" came a voice from inside.

"Remember, avert her gaze," Kori warned.

The door opened and a perfectly groomed woman came out of the door.

"Kori, I haven't seen you in ages!" Noilee told her as she grabbed Kori for a hug.

"I know. It's been a long time Mrs. Jones," Kori agreed.

Amanda appeared behind her mother. Her eyes brightened when she saw Kori.

"Hey Amanda, oh!" Kori screamed as she was pulled inside and into a tight hug.

"Don't ever leave me alone with her again!" Amanda whispered as she clung tightly to Kori.

"Okay, okay, I won't," Kori promised. Just let go, LET GO!"

Kori pushed Amanda off of her.

"So come on in boys," Noilee told Jeff and Matt.

"Thank you," Matt told her as she smiled at him, he felt Kori smack him when he got inside. "Ow! What?"

"You looked her in the eyes!" Kori exclaimed.

"So?" Matt scoffed. "It's not like she can see into my soul."

Kori just gave him a look.

"Right?"

---------------

Everybody was seated; Kori and Amanda on one side of the table, Matt and Jeff on the other, and Amanda's parents at either end.

"Very delicious food Mrs. Jones," Kori complimented as she took another bite of the casserole that she had prepared.

"Well thank you Kori, I've always been told that cooking was one of my specialties. You know, I was once offered a spot as a chef at Chez Milan, but of course I had to turn it down because I was pregnant with Amanda. I've always wondered what would've happened had I not gotten pregnant and had taken that job."

"Why?" Amanda whispered.

Kori looked at Matt and mouthed 'see?' and he raised his eyebrow in understanding.

Kori turned to Amanda and grimaced as she took another bite, "We are so going to McDonald's later, I've had enough of this crap."

Amanda nodded.

"So Jeff," Noilee started as Amanda groaned, "I was just-oh Amanda don't make those faces, they aren't attractive. Anyway, Jeff, how long have you and Kori been seeing each other?"

"Well in which way?" Jeff asked. "Do you mean how long we've known each other, how long we've been dating, or when we first started-"

Jeff was cut off by Kori kicking Jeff hard.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Jeff groaned in agony.

"Is there something wrong?" Noilee asked politely.

"No, I just have to go to the bathroom," Jeff explained. "Matt, I need your help."

"Dude no way, do whatever you need to do by yourself," Matt told Jeff. "Why do you-okay, okay I'm going."

Jeff grabbed Matt as he limped up the stairs.

"The bathroom's on the right!" Amanda's father, Charles, yelled up after them.

Noilee shook her head, "Those are some strange boys, no offense."

"Oh definitely none taken," Kori told her.

"Oh don't get me wrong, they are very sweet but there's something odd about them, and that one needs a haircut."

"Hey!" Kori exclaimed. "I like his hair!"

Noilee didn't look phased and just raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry."

----------------

**Upstairs With The Boys**

"Oh my god!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I know, this bathroom is extremely pink!" Matt looked horrified.

"No not that-well that too, but I mean Amanda's mom! She's psycho!"

"I don't think so, she's been very sweet," Matt disagreed with his brother.

"That's only because she's got you under some sort of spell!" Jeff told him. "We gotta snap you out of it."

"Snap me out of what? I'm perfectly fine, besides, what has she done that's so bad?"

"I don't know just the way she acts, like something's about to happen, it's just creepy."

"Well get over it because we are going to go down there and we're going to have a good time!" Matt yelled.

They started walking towards the stairs, "Cuckoo."

"Quiet!"

-----------------

"Welcome back boys," Noilee brightened as Matt and Jeff sat back down. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, but Jeff doesn't really feel good so we're going to go so he can get some rest," Matt explained.

"Aw, that's too bad," Amanda sighed. "Well, you know things happen. Listen, mom, I'm going to spend the night with Kori so we can catch up."

"Aren't you two always together on the road?" Noilee questioned.

"Yes…but we haven't seen each other since yesterday and so much can happen in a day," Kori told them as she, Amanda, and the boys all rushed to the hallway to grab their coats.

"Oh, alright well, I'll see you tomorrow," Noilee told her daughter.

"Bye daddy," Amanda said as she hugged her father. "Mom."

She gave her mother a swift hug, "See yah!"

The foursome ran to Kori's car and they jumped in quickly.

"Out of the madhouse!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Hey Matt you wanna stay over a t my house and have a little slumber party?" Kori asked as she looked at Matt.

"Aren't you a little old to be calling it a slumber party?"

"Bitch, please, you're never too old to have a slumber party," Kori told him.

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

**Oh my sweet mother of God! It's been MONTHS since I've put up a chapter. Ahhh! I feel bad. I've been waiting for a snow day to work on this but wouldn't you know it, our school board person is a filthy bastard so today was our first one. So…I did work on this, I've had half of this written and I just had to finish it. Sorry, I know I said that there'd be wrestling in this one but I couldn't find anywhere to put it, my apologies. It will most likely be in the next one, but if not then, then for sure in the one after it. Okay, so now I've rambled. If anybody has any ideas just leave them in the review thing, oh yeah, and review! Not making any promises but the next chapter may be up next week. Fingers crossed! R&R please!**

**Bye-bye! T-Kat**


	16. Chapter 16

Rating: T

Rating: T

Pairing: JH/OC, MH/OC

Disclaimer: yada yada yada

**Chapter 16**

"Okay…so…what…time…do you…guys…want to…leave…at?" Kori asked breathlessly as she was jumping around on her DDR mat.

"Well, I have to get to the arena at, like, 11:00 because Vince wanted to see me about something," Amanda told her from her spot on the couch, watching her friend absolutely dominate Matt.

"Come on Matt! Don't let her kill the Hardy name! Destroy her!" Jeff yelled beside her.

"Shut it Jeff!"

"Shutting it."

"So…we'll leave at 10-ish?" Amanda asked, the only one actually paying attention to the conversation.

"Sure…thing…gives me more time to beat Matthew," Kori said as she looked at Matt. "Come on bitch, what do you got?!"

"Okay, you know what?!" Matt started as he quickly stuck his arm out and pushed Kori off her mat as he continued to play.

"Cheater! That's cheating, call it Jeff!" Kori yelled as she sat up.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what happened?" Jeff asked innocently.

"Why you little-,"

"WINNER!" the T.V. screamed as Kori looked ready to kill.

"Wha-," Kori looked around wildly. "Amanda grab one of them!"

Amanda glanced at Jeff and pounced. Meanwhile, Kori dragged Matt to the ground and put him in a head lock.

"Who's the winner now bitch?" Kori asked as she struggled against Matt's weight.

"Not gasp you," Matt gagged.

"What the hell?"

Everybody stopped struggling and froze as they looked up at a very shocked Shawn Michaels.

"Hey daddy," Kori said angelically as she tightened her hold on Matt's neck.

"Hey…princess," Shawn slowed. "Morning Amanda."

"Good morning Mr. Michaels!" Amanda greeted him as she pinned Jeff's arms over his head.

"Boys."

"Hey Shawn."

"What's, uh, what's goin' on here?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, just, uh, practicing some moves for tonight," Kori explained. "Don't want to get rusty."

"Oh, okay then, well don't hurt them too bad girls. We don't want a lawsuit on her hands," Shawn said as he walked away.

"Will do sir!" Amanda called after him, shrieking as Jeff pushed her off of him.

"Okay, okay, you've had your fun," Jeff told them. "Are we done with this?"

Amanda sighed and nodded. Jeff then looked at Kori who groaned.

"Fine," she said as she released her hold on Matt. "But don't mess with me!"

Kori smacked Matt upside the head, who just kept gasping.

"You alright?" Amanda asked as she looked at him weirdly.

"I think she broke my esophagus."

--

**Arena**

"Ugh…" Kori groaned loudly.

"What?" Jeff asked her.

"So bored," she whined. "When's Amanda going to get back?"

"She just left!" Matt exclaimed.

The three of them were sitting around in the Hardy's locker room. Amanda had just left for her meeting with Vince.

"Okay you two, relax…" Jeff told them quietly. "Don't get so tense. man."

"Fine…" Matt sighed.

"Can you two make nice?" Jeff asked.

"If the she-devil can."

WHACK

"See! Now she's throwing bottled beverages!" Matt yelled as he just barely dodged another flying water.

"If you hadn't insulted her…"

"Shut your face!"

"Well don't get snippy with me!" Jeff yelled. "All I did was try to help but no, I don't even get a thank you!"

With that he stormed out of the room dramatically.

"Wow…" Kori whispered.

"Now look what you did!" Matt shouted looking at Kori.

"Wha-?"

--

"So what did Vince want?" Kori asked Amanda as she skipped up to her.

"Oh nothing…just, ah, just told me about my match tonight," Amanda told her nervously.

"Really?" Kori questioned, eyebrow arched. "Is that _all _he said?"

"Yep."

"Sure about that?"

Amanda giggled, "Of course silly, now lets go find the boys."

"Don't think that's a good idea. See, I'm not too happy with Matt and Jeff's pissed at the both of us for some reason. So, I'm lying low for awhile," Kori whispered.

"Well, go wander then, I have to go get ready for my match. I'll see you in twenty," Amanda yelled as she walked away.

Kori sighed unhappily as she turned around the corner.

"Gahh!" she screamed as she collided into a hard body.

"Well fancy meeting you here."

Kori looked up, terrified, into the steely gaze of Randy Orton.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that," Kori stuttered an apology. "You can let go of me now."

Randy looked down to where his hands were grasped around Kori's arms.

"Oh, yeah," Randy dropped her arms. "You know, you should be more careful, there are some creepy people walking around here."

Kori laughed nervously, biting her cheek to stop the sarcastic comment bubbling in her throat. She let her eyes wander to the area around her to see if anybody could help her, "Yeah, well, I better get going. My, uh, my dad's expecting me."

Kori quickly moved around Randy and bolted down the hallway. She turned a corner and ran into the nearest room. Kori slammed the door shut and leaned against it in relief. When she opened them she saw a very surprised and angered Kane. All of the color drained from her face.

"Hey buddy," Kori greeted him, now suddenly wishing that she hadn't left Randy. "Do you mind if I stay here for a few minutes?"

The angry scowl on his face made her wince. He stood up and started towards her.

"Taking that as a no!" Kori shrieked as she ran back out.

"Hey!" A yell came from down the hall. Kori turned around and smiled.

"Thank god!" she yelled as she gave Hunter a big hug.

"What was that for?"

"I've been having a really bad day."

--

**30 Minutes Later**

Kori knocked attentively on the door, "Babe?" she then proceeded to open the door and walked inside. "Hey."

"Hi," Jeff said as he tightened up his boots.

"You're not still miffed about earlier are you?"

"No," Jeff said shaking his head. "It was silly."

"Oh, okay," Kori smiled. "Good, I was just going to come in here and make it up to you."

She turned to leave but Jeff grabbed her wrist lightly.

"You know, come to think of it, I am still a little mad," he told her, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh really?" she asked him as he pulled her on him so that she straddled his legs. "And what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well I have an idea," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes, pulling her towards him.

Kori sighed and relaxed against him as his lips connected to hers. Jeff groaned as she moved her hands behind his neck and opened her mouth to his invading tongue

"Jeff!" Matt came bounding into the room.

"What?" Jeff growled.

"Match!" Matt yelled as he exited.

Kori groaned as she got off of Jeff.

"Well good luck on your match," Kori told him as she quickly kissed him on the lips.

Jeff pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "We'll finish this later."

With that he left grinning as Kori attempted to calm her reddened cheeks.

--

**Ring**

"Come on dad!" Kori screamed at the top of her lungs as she pounded against the mat.

Edge had Shawn in a tight head-lock and he was losing energy with each passing moment. Shawn jabbed his elbow deep into Edge's gut.

"Yes!" Kori screamed as Shawn got the upper hand.

Then everything seemed to slow as Kori's smile faded. Shawn ran at Edge who quickly pulled down the top rope, sending Shawn tumbling over. He land on his head and there was a sickening crunch. A terrible scream was ripped from Kori's throat as she fell to her knees at the sight of her father's motionless body.

**Dun-dun-dun!! An update! ****An update! AND a cliffy! Mwah-ha-ha. I feel like a total beyotch for not updating earlier but with school being over soon there's a lot of exams and yada-yada. This is probably the last update until school's out. That's not too far away (June 6****th****) so don't get you panties in a twist. So for now enjoy the suspense! **

**Toodles! T-Kat**


End file.
